The Ice Princess
by mimzy and mj star
Summary: I thought I was just a normal human being with dyslexia and ADHD. But when a deranged lunatic come into your school and says your the princess of an ice king and that your engaged to an even bigger lunatic. You are out of your mind. Go through Taiga's world with her two friends as she goes head to head against gods and monsters. Please Review and comment.


**Hi! I hope you like this story and it will be updated soon! Please review and give me comments about the story and I am open to suggestions for the story.**

**Also I need characters! if you want to submit a character then give me the description, parent, personality, and what types of people they hang out with.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SERIES!**

**ENJOY!**

For my whole life, I've always been very cold either I'm in the sun or wearing a jacket. My name is Taiga Wolven. I live in Los Angeles, California with my parents and I hate winter or even cold weather. Once when I was 5, I went to Illinois for Christmas, my skin turned pail and I was shivering so hard the snow seemed to keep getting stuck in between my clothes and I never want to go back there. For as long as I know I've always been a shy person, with my dyslexia and ADHD it's been hard to keep unnoticed but somehow I manage to not be seen.

I only have two friends and they are very strange, like how they are always gone during the summer and then about like 5 years ago they were gone for a whole semester. And never once can I actually contact them. Their names are Michael Connors and Terence Miguil. Michael is a girl that loves to sing and always wants to be in everything like it might be her last day left on earth. She has short blonde hair and bright blue eyes and an amazing voice. Terence is one of the only guys who that I will let touch me and he is such a nice person. He loves to create things from scratch and that also includes cooking. He has dark brown skin and warm caramel brown eyes, his body is well armored with big strong muscles even though I've never seen him go to the gym even once.

It's the last week of school until winter break and that only means one thing; HELL WEEK. Which means late nights of cramming for finals and major headaches while words float around the text book that you're trying to read. And this is exactly what I'm doing right now on a Monday night, right before final with Terence in my room too trying to study but he gave up an hour ago.

"Terence come on you have to at least try to study!" I look over from my position at my coffee colored desk to see Terry lounging on my queen sized bed messing with my silver and blue sheets. He was looking up at my midnight blue walls at the stars that matched the constellations of the sky perfectly (gift from Michael).

"It's no use Tai, I'm just going to fail like last time. So why am I wasting precious time to study?" He looked over at me with those brown eyes with his black bangs being pushed back by his ginormous hand.

"I don't want you to repeat another year of 11th grade just because you don't want to put in the time to study." I said in a whisper, cautiously braiding my long blonde hair until my braid was finished and it reached my hip. Terry saw my nervousness and let out a huff.

"I know you want to me to move on but I truly don't understand what any of these teachers are saying and look on the bright side. Next year we'll be in the same year together! And then you won't have to be alone." He was trying to look at this with a positive note but I still don't understand how a guy that has repeated the same grade twice and still doesn't care if he has to redo the grade again. All of a sudden, a loud screech interrupts my thoughts.

"Dinner is ready Darling." I cover my ears from my mom's scratchy voice and I yell back ok.

I look back to Terry and sigh, "Guess it's time for a break but seriously Terry you should at least try; that is all I'm asking for is for you do, is just try." I look at him longingly with my light blue eyes. He truly can do better, if only he had the motivation to try like the energy he gives to creating something. I hear his voice softly as I descend down the stairs.

"Damn I hates when she gets all speechy like that." Then I hear his big feet quickly catching up to me down the stairs. That night I had my first nightmare.

_I look around and I see a castle painted to make it look like it was made of ice. When I went to touch the walls I couldn't move my body even though I tried to will my limbs to move they wouldn't budge. Suddenly two voices stop my concentration and I focused on two men that walked into the large room that I was currently standing in. I wanted to hide and run so they wouldn't see me but they just walked on by like I was no one._

"_My lord how could she escape? Every door was locked and secure, and where could she have possibly gone? There is no god out there that will offer her help, knowing that she belongs to you." One of the men spoke in an English accent that perfectly summed up his attire with a breast plate and a menacing looking sword hooked onto his hip. He bowed his head, it seemed like this was probably a head guard and the man who he is calling lord is probably a king. I couldn't see his face very well fore it was covered with his long black hair. _

_The lord turned to the bowing knight and put his hand on the armored solider. "You will see to it that I will get my wife back into my custody." The king had taken his hand off the shoulder and was brushing his icy white hair out of his face. His eyes seem to hold anger within those pale icy blue eyes._

_The room seemed to have gotten colder and I was wondering who that man was and why did that knight say more than one god? In my gut, I was wishing for that women, who they are trying to find, will reach safety. Then my vision blacked out._

**Hoped you like the story and I will update as fast as I can! Please review and send in your characters!**


End file.
